I need more
by Twi-kun
Summary: Pence does some thinking before school, now in the eleventh grade. The gang isn't as together as it once was and it leaves Pence feeling lonely. not really any couplings on purpose, but slight HaynerxPence


Pence rolled over in bed, sighing to himself. Since high school started, the gang had basically abandoned each other. He didn't know why, but it hurt him on the inside to know that Hayner was right about that one thing. They couldn't be together forever.

He missed Olette, Roxas, and even Hayner on occasion. Granted, the bossiness wasn't missed, but just the good soul in general. The one who was always there to buy the gang some sea salt ice cream when someone was down.

The brunette sighed again.

He missed the affection he got from the group. The pats on the head, the jokes, the laughing. Everything. It was all gone now. Now, he was made miserable by the senior class president, Seifer and his lackeys Fuu and Rai. Unfortunately, the junior class president, his old friend Hayner, was too busy for him now. No more ice cream shared together, no more laughing.

"Pence… wake up, Pence," a woman's voice called.

The brunette rolled his eyes and sat up. He stepped out of bed and sighed. No sleep again…

"Pence, dear?"

"I'm up."

The boy walked over to his dresser and got out an oversized shirt to cover his small body, then got out a pair of baggy shorts that reached near his feet, and then walking over to his door.

Barefooted, he walked down to the kitchen, adjusting his messy hair on the way down. He had given up wearing some silly bandana that only made it worse. He yawned as he entered the room and was tackled by a smaller boy, his younger brother.

Pence looked up, annoyed. "Mom, get him off me."

"Up and ready for school so soon?" she said with a smile, ignoring his request. "Get your shoes on and go. Don't you have that history meeting today?"

Pence's eyes widened and he shoved his little brother off, leaping towards the door so he could grab his shoes. He slipped them on, snatching up his backpack.

"Bye mom!" he called, running out the door.

He jogged all the way to the station before boarding. He sat down immediately, panting from his unwanted exercise. He looked up, feeling watched. Sitting right across from him was a blonde, just boarding, but staring none the less.

"Pence?" he said, walking over to the brunette, reaching out to run a hand through the other male's hair, but stopping and drawing back a step. He chose to sit right across from Pence, smiling. "Long time, huh?"

Pence nodded, he didn't really feel like talking to the blonde.

The blonde frowned. "How's school?"

"Okay."

There was a silence trying to enter, but the blonde wouldn't allow it.

"Have any girlfriends I should know about?"

"Nope," he said, cocking his head to look out the window behind him, watching the morning scenery go by. Quiet streets, stray dogs, kids riding bikes together in silent packs. Things were different now.

"Pence, come on! Talk to me, buddy," begged the blonde.

"No, Hayner. You just got too good for me. You don't care anymore. Not since you became supposedly popular in our class of what, twenty-five students? Yea right, like we're still friends."

The blonde was taken aback, thinking about what Pence said hurt. All this year, he couldn't wait to get a chance to talk to the brunette He had classes with Olette and Roxas, but Pence was in the honors classes with seniors.

"Pence… I'm sorry."

The brunette looked over, brushing hair out of his eyes. He thought that sounded weird. Hayner, saying sorry? Not ever! "Say it again."

"Sorry?"

It hit Pence. He was too quick to judge; Hayner had changed over the school year. This past summer was when he started to mature. Took him long enough.

Pence stood up, sighing. Exhaustion was getting to him already. It was only the third day awake in a row. He watched eagerly as the train slowed down.

As the doors opened, he looked away, avoiding Hayner at all costs. "You've grown up, Hayner… I miss your childish ways."

"Childish?" Hayner exclaimed, shoving Pence out the train before the doors closed, following after him. "Since when was I that childish? Hmm?"

Pence turned to the taller boy, taking a deep breath, only to find out he still didn't have it in him to face the gang's leader. He exhaled and looked up. "I… I need…"

Hayner was hooked. It had been too long since he got to hear the humiliated stammering from his friend… if they were still friends. He nodded, as if saying, "Go on."

Pence turned to avoid his blushing and started to walk away, calling out faintly to Hayner. "I need more affection than you know."

Then the brunette ran. Leaving a very stunned class president behind as the train started up again behind him.


End file.
